


Leave My Family Alone

by GummiStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Family, Family Feels, M/M, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Slight kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Why does Camille just leave Magnus and his family alone?





	Leave My Family Alone

“Magnus, so lovely of you to join me on this wonderful evening”

“Where are they, Camille?”

“Oh hush; you'll see your sweet shadowhunter and baby warlock soon enough” Camille smirked as she circled Magnus like a vulture. Magnus had come home from a client to find the loft in disarray, no sign of Alec or Madzie. The only reason he knew to come here was a single piece of paper with the letters CB written in what looked to be blood. He had quickly made his way to the hotel dumort and low and behold Camille was waiting for him. 

“You can’t do this Camille” Magnus exclaimed balling his fists at his sides

“I can and I will now let’s talk” Camille replied as she stopped in front of Magnus; two large vampires stood at her sides, obviously they were her guards just in case Magnus was to try and pull something.

“I’m not willing to talk to you at all until I know they are okay” Magnus growled, his patience growing quite thin.

“Ugh that shadowhunter has turned you soft Magnus, you were never like this back when we got together” She sighed as she walked forwards, gently going to brush a hand over Magnus’ cheek but he quickly flinched out of the way.

“Camille… I am begging you here, just let me see them” Magnus said softly.

“If it stops your whining, then fine, put the shackles on him and take him to the boy” Camille ordered, the guards quickly moved and grabbed Magnus’ wrists placed them in shackles, he instantly felt the effects of what he believed to be magic suppressing. 

His arms were grabbed and he was lead out of the room and down a dark hallway, hopefully leading towards Alec and Madzie. As they went down the hallway, a muffled sound of both yelling and a constant thumping caught Magnus’ ears. They turned around a corner and came to a steel door that had two more vampires standing next to it, the thumping and yelling was coming from the door and the sound was clearly coming from Alec.

“I thought she told you to keep him quiet” One of the vampires holding Magnus spat.

“He won’t stop, no matter what we do,” The other vampire said with a roll of his eyes.

“Open the door, this one wants to see his precious little shadowhunter” The vampire taunted causing the three other vampires to laugh.

“Oi, you might want to stand back shadowhunter” The vampire closest to the door exclaimed thumping his fist against the door, the thumping stopped but a voice from said something unintelligible. They opened the door and grabbed the back of Magnus’ shirt, preparing to push him in.

“You wouldn’t want to hurt your lovely warlock would you?” The vampire exclaimed with a laugh before he pushed Magnus into the room, he was pushed into something solid and he fell to the floor on top of that solid thing.

“Magnus?” That voice caused Magnus to freeze and push himself up, lying underneath him was a very beaten up looking Alec.

“Alexander! Oh, thank god” Magnus exclaimed as he got up, helping to pull Alec up with him. Alec had his hands tied behind his back and wasn’t looking good at all.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked taking Alec’s bruised face gently into his hands, afraid he may hurt the shadowhunter more.

“I’m fine Magnus” Alec replied, a bit too quickly for Magnus’ liking. He helped Alec up from the floor before and went behind his back and began to untie the tight knots around his wrists, they were clearly purposely too tight.

“Did you see Madzie?” Alec questioned, turning around to look Magnus over.

“No I didn’t, what has she done to you?” Magnus continued.

“Nothing I can’t handle, she has Madzie somewhere, we need to get out of here and find her!” Alec exclaimed walking back over to the door.

“Alexander, Alexander just wait a second” Magnus said gently grabbing Alec’s shoulders, he noticed how he slightly winced as he placed his hand on his right shoulder. Magnus frowned when he noticed a dark patch on Alec’s dark blue shirt.

“Your shoulder” Magnus mumbled as he gently began to try and pull up Alec’s shirt to inspect his shoulder.

“Worry about me later Magnus! We need to get to Madzie!” Alec shouted trying to turn back to the door.

“ **Alec enough!** ” Magnus said sternly, grabbing Alec’s arms tightly to keep him in place. Alec was finally still enough for Magnus to notice how badly he shaking and his breathing was erratic.

“Hey…” Magnus said gently as he placed a hand on Alec’s cheek.

“She is going to be okay, just take a breath” Magnus whispered, caressing the shadowhunter’s face. Alec gratefully leaned into the touch closing his eyes due to the familiar warmth.

“Please darling, let me look at your shoulder,” Magnus asked once again, Alec nodded and allowed Magnus to pull his shirt up and over his head. Magnus frowned as he looked at Alec’s shoulder, it was beginning to turn black and blue and it was very bloody.

“Alexander, how did this happen?” He mumbled, wishing he could heal the injured skin. Alec looked sheepishly towards the door and Magnus’ eyes followed, there was a slight dint in the door.

“Have… have you been ramming your shoulder into the door?” Magnus questioned, a concerned look washing over his face.

“I… I couldn’t just sit around, I had to try and get out…” Alec replied, Magnus sighed and hugged Alec to the best of his abilities with shackles on, he gently rubbed Alec’s back attempting to calm the panicked shadowhunter.

“We’ll be okay, I promise” Magnus mumbled gently, kissing at the side of his head. Just as Alec was about to say something else the door swung open and a dishevelled looking vampire stood in the doorway.

“You two need to get your little brat under control!” The vampire spat causing both shadowhunter and warlock to freeze.

“Where is she?” Alec questioned sternly.

“Make one wrong move and I kill you both: He said before stepping to the side, gesturing for the two to come out.

Wanting to get to Madzie as soon as possible, the two did what they were told and followed the man to another room, a high pitched crying could be heard from the outside. No doubt it was Madzie.

“That freak has put up some weird barrier none of use can get past and it fires at anything that comes near” The vampire sneered as he opened the door, pushing the two inside before quickly slamming the door behind them.

The room was lit up with a purple hue as specs of magic floated through the air. In the middle of the room, curled up in a ball crying was Madzie; a large dome of magic around her.

“Magnus, what do we do?” Alec questioned, his voice slightly shaking in fear for his adopted daughter. Magnus and Alec had adopted Madzie just over four months ago and she was settling in really well, the three were having the greatest time together as a small family.

“I’ll try and talk to her, she’s just scared,” Magnus said before turning towards Madzie, getting down on his knees.

“Sweetpea? Can you hear me?” Magnus whispered gently, he was only met with more cries of fear and sadness which hit him straight in the heart.

“Madzie it’s me, it’s Magnus” Magnus continued, hoping she’d listen to him.

“M-Magnus…” Madzie whimpered, not looking up from her hands.

“Everything is alright love, look up,” Magnus said. Madzie looked up from her hands and her face made both of Alec and Magnus’ hearts ache, they had never seen her look so fearful before.  
“The bad lady… she wanted to hurt me” Madzie exclaimed as she scrubbed at her eyes.

“She’s not going to hurt you Madzie, we won’t let her” Alec added in as he knelt down next to Magnus.

“Can you let down your magic sweetpea?” Magnus asked.

“Don’t know how…” She mumbled, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried not to cry.

“It’s alright sweetpea; take in a deep breath for me” Magnus instructed the little warlock, together they breathed until Madzie calmed down and her magic barrier gently faded away, leaving her sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

“Alec… Magnus” She whimpered looking between the two. Not saying anything, Alec opened his arms prompting Madzie to stand up and run over to her adopted father, falling into his embrace.

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you” Alec sighed and he held the girl tightly against his chest, a few tears escaping his eyes. Magnus gently leaned in and placed his arms around Alec and Madzie as much as he could, wanting to protect his family.

“She’s mean Magnus” Madzie whispered looking up at the older warlock, his golden eyes giving her a bit of comfort.

“I know love, but don’t worry, she isn’t going to hurt you,” Magnus said gently, brushing back her hair before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“We’ll make sure of it” Alec reaffirmed strongly, not letting up on his tight yet comforting embrace on Madzie.

“Can we go home?” Madzie asked looking up at Alec.

“Do you think you can make us a portal?” Magnus asked, Madzie nodded and inched out of Alec’s arms before waving her hand, a portal appearing before them. Magnus reached down and grabbed Madzie’s hand, Alec taking her other one.

“Let’s go home”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Message me on Tumblr or comment on Ao3!  
> My writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
